Stuck
by Zo3ycasaNova
Summary: They were always friends although it's not like they expressed it like normal people would. They bickered back and forth constantly and fighting has become like second nature between the two of them. One thing was certain for sure, they always had each other's back. There's no telling what these past 2 years have been like apart but Sanji was determined to get to know the new Zoro.


A salty cool blast hit the hull with a caring embrace as the massive bubble encasing the ship burst. Water sprayed out in each and every direction as if a rouge cannon ball had missed its target by a mile. The Sunny surfaced like a mythological creature from the depths of the ocean, strong and proud as the crew it carried.

They held on strong to anything within arm's reach as endured their ordeal. They made it. Finally they'd crossed into the second half of the grand line. There's no telling what the New World has in store for the lot of then.

It was damn near nostalgic, after all none of them had seen each other in two years. So many things have changed whether it is their personal wellbeing or appearance. The fact that they were able to meet after such a long time is an admirable feat in itself. The bond they shared for each other is unbreakable. It was just like old times. But who knows what the future may hold. Two years is a long time after all. Who knows what they'd gone through in that time.

They'd each endured their own personal trials after being launched off to different parts of the grand line. Some more injured than others. But to watch as your whole crew, or should I say family being pried from your finger tips. Not knowing whether or not any of them survived.

They've had to live through 10 individual trials, whether it involved intense training or preparation. Molding yourself into the image you hope to portray and stirring up a war, even sparing with the man you wish to best some day. It was an experience that changed, shaped, and bettered all of them.

It's been an intense 48 hour beneath the sea. In that time they discovered the mythical underwater civilization of Fishman. They've had the liberty to reconnect with some familiar faces, even ended up stopping an all out civil war. They also ended up making some long lasting friend in the process.

They were overly exhausted but glad. They finally got the chance test their abilities and work with one another again. It had been too long. Everyone missed each other and whether they'd like to admit it so did the pair of rivals.

...

The Straw-hat pirates sailed on to where ever the ocean may take them. The sun was high and so were their expectations of this new mysterious place called the New World.

"Luffy! That was incredible! All of those whales, I've never seen anything quite like that before!" Chopper pranced around the deck full of excitement. Luffy and Usopp joined in on the commotion. Their behavior hadn't changed even in the passing of two years. They were as amazed as always. It was delightful for them to experience this normalcy after so long.

Robin smiled looking down from the upper deck, a frothy drink held between her interlocked fingertips. Her family had all returned and she couldn't be happier. Franky was as the wheel holding steady against the current. A dorky smile plastered over his face as he near stroked the steering wheel. He was so pleased to see the Sunny in pristine condition after the time skip. He admitted at times he'd been worried, but luckily they had allies they could trust watching over it.

Nami couldn't wait to sprawl out on her favorite lawn chair. The sun shone so bright after that storm they'd came out of. There was nothing but the bright blue sky to complement the ocean; not even a single cloud in the sky. She figured what better time than now to relax. I mean they weren't in any hurry or being chased by Marines.

Sanji stepped back in the galley for some much needed inventory. Weekly meal planning was a must for this crew. Considering their captain could eat the weeks' worth by himself alone. He figured he'd figure out what exactly they needed to bulk up on. The kitchen looked just like it had when he left it, but the atmosphere had changed so much. It looked barren, almost like the liveliness had been wiped away by their absence. After much care and mild abuse from the disruptive crew everything should feel normal again.

Zoro wondered around the ship alone for a moment, familiarizing himself with each room and hall over again. Considering it'd taken him months to be able to navigate it successfully. His footsteps against the strong wood made a comfort sound that resonated off of the walls. It was pleasant, something he'd missed. After a while Zoro strolled into the galley, the muffled sound of spice jars and boxes being knocked together in the distance.

The door closed with the wind as the other walked in further. Sanji glanced over to see the taller, bulkier man stroll over to the bar and plop into the stool. "Hey Marimo," Sanji said shuffling multiple containers into cabinets.

He looked up eye narrowed on the cook, his expression hard to distinguish. But if Sanji had to put a label on it he would say he seemed concerned. Zoro looked away his mind churning with thought. Sanji too held a few questions for the man. He wondered how he'd gotten that scar over his left eye. It made him look so much more mature since they last saw each other. He sighed; having waited for an answer and receiving none he set down the jar of preserves in his hand and walked over to the counter.

He'd always kept booze under there, stashed away so good Zoro was never able to dig them out. He pulled out an aged bottle of sake and two cups. The uncapping peaked the others interest. His ears perked at the familiar sound, his mouth salivated as the corner of his lips creased into a grin. "If there's one thing you can't resist is a cup of anything intoxicating." Sanji scoffed knowing he was right, "So anyway what's with the dark cloud hanging over your head."

Zoro's grin dropped with a sigh as he reached for his cup, knocking it back with ease. "I hate to say it but I can't believe we actually made it this far." He said just as suddenly as he filled his cup again.

He caught himself right before he choked on his drink. The comment caught Sanji off guard. "Do you have that little faith in us?" He inquired, wiping a couple droplets from his chin before he capped the bottle. He was always so stingy when it came to his booze. The funny thing being he didn't really drink much, he just didn't want Zoro to drink it all. Or maybe that was Chopper elaborating on the post treatment Zoro always ignored.

"Well after everything that's happened, it'll probably be a shock to the world." Zoro answered almost pessimistically but with a hint of giddy in his voice.

Sanji's visible eyebrow furrowed annoyed with the topic of discussion. "Who cares, the world gonna get an even bigger shock once they see what we're capable of." Sanji retorted sharply as if he were offended.

Zoro chuckled as he seemed lost in some sort of nostalgia. Then he got all serious and the atmosphere noticeably thickened. It made the room feel as though several tons weighted over.

"It's truly incredible." He said after sometime, taking Sanji by surprise.

"How you figure?" Sanji inquired, raising an eyebrow at the odd comment. He wondered if he'd changed since their time apart.

Then something remarkable happened. Zoro smiled. And it wasn't some kind of cocky showboat one or even the one he wore occasionally to reassure the crew. Oh no this was the kind of smile that warms the soul, a relived and relaxed smile. A sign of peace kind of like the one Luffy wore.

"We're alive, we made it." He seemed to visibly exhale, seeming as though he'd held onto those words for the duration of the 2 years.

Sanji couldn't help but return a warm smile. He knew they were supposed to be rivals. But there was something about it that seemed right. I'm mean who said they had to fight every time they were in each other's presence.

He was also near jumping for joy on the inside. After all he had his kitchen back, his two favorite women, and then some. This was his home and he had a responsibility to withhold.

It was bliss. This time Sanji was the one to snag the bottle away. He filled his cup to the brim. After all it was time for a celebration. He tipped the bottle in the direction of friend noting the empty saucer in his hand, happy to oblige.

The two toast and drank together. Sanji had somewhat of a hard time with the burning in his throat. Zoro could see the flush red growing in the cooks cheeks as he settled in his seat. He on the other hand could drink sake like water.

"Say what happened to your eye? Are you blind now or what?" Sanji blurted out pointing at left side of the others face. The question shocked Zoro for a moment. He raised a hand to his eye, touching it lightly before he spoke.

"Mihawk gave that to me when I wasn't paying attention." A ginger smile crept into his face as he watched the reaction from the blonde.

Sanji's jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he heard that name. "Mi.. hawk?" The words trickled from his parted lips, wondering if he'd heard him wrong. Because if he understood correctly Mihawk was the man he was supposed to beat.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Zoro nodded a smirk still on his face. Sanji's face was pure amazement. He already had a hard time trying to wrap his head around the fact. His eye wondered over to the scar over his chest.

He witnessed that predicament the last time they were together. He was so strong. Zoro lasted all of 5 minutes before that black blade sliced him open and sent him flying into the ocean.

That was the day they first met. At that time he had no idea what would be in store for him from there on out. "Hey lover cook, you get lost or something?"

Zoro said after a seemingly long silence, pulling Sanji out of whatever nostalgic funk he'd fallen into. "Oh no I'm fine it's just.. nice to be home after so long, I missed you guys." He smiled as he rose from his stool, the pink in his cheeks reflecting his chipper attitude.

Zoro poured himself another cup. He'd missed strong booze; Mihawk seemed to fancy wine over anything else. Zoro hated the sweetness of the stuff so he never drank it.

Sanji didn't seem to mind. He seemed to get lost in his spices again anyway. The ship rocked lightly with the waves bring with a nice familiar feeling, comfort. Zoro yawned; he hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.

He stood up and stretched before walking over to the door. He looked out of the little window and he could see the majority of everyone enjoying the sun. The way it was supposed to be.


End file.
